


Hawaii 5-0 AU edition

by Bookie89



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Female Danny "Danno" Williams, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookie89/pseuds/Bookie89
Summary: What if Danny and Adam know each other from before 5-0What if Adam joined law enforcement before coming to hawaii and his family didn't knowFem!danny williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starts from 1x13 AU  
> fem!danny williams  
> Dannyxadam best friends

Chapter 1  
Danni was going out of her mind with worry. First her partner's house gets broken into and then we find out his sister- Mary - was kidnapped. Not only that mary was kidnapped by the yakuza. On the orders of a man known as Hiro Noshimuri. A man whose son is one of her best friends. Adam Noshimuri.  
Not that Hiro Noshimuri knew that particular fact/connection. In fact Adam and Danni had worked very hard to ensure.  
This was due to both Adam's and Danni's jobs. Jobs that required Hiro Noshimuri to be in dark. For if he found out about his son's secret job it would spell the end of everything Adam worked for.  
A.k.a the end of the yakuza.  
And Danni was not gonna be the one to tell him. At least not until she and Adam was able to meet to talk about the whole situation. She already received word from Adam that he would arrive in Hawaii at any moment. And that he had news to share with her and her teammates that could help.  
Until then she had calm Steve down before he pummels the currently in custody, Hiro Noshimuri.  
"Steve you have to calm down," Danni stated. "Going all Navy Seal on the guy is not going to help matters."  
"Danni's right brah," said Chin Ho, as he backed Danni. "You have to calm down."  
Steve only growled as he stalked through the 50 offices.  
"Growling won't help either," stated Danni, as she rolled her eyes upwards at Steve's behavior.  
"Well what am I supposed to do,"growled Steve. "The guy had my sister kidnapped and had all the evidence that my dad gathered stolen. Not to mention he may or may not be involved in my mother's murder."  
"We know that Boss," pitched in Kono, hopefully." But you stroking out is not going to help."  
Steve just threw his hands in the air in agitation. Suddenly there was a ping from the elevators. Just as the team turned towards the noise in surprise the elevator doors opened.  
And out came a tall, handsome Japanese man.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
And out came a tall, handsome Japanese man.  
"Who do heck are you?"demanded Steve towards the stranger as he, Chin and Kono placed their hands on their guns. Ready at a moments notice to draw their weapons.  
"Adam?"asked Danni tentatively.  
Steve, Kono, and Chin immediately turned towards their colleague and friend stunned.  
"Hey Danni," answered Adam Noshimuri with a smile. His arms already outstretched to hug his best friend. A hug that she was more than happy to give him.

Steve, Chin, and Kono were unsure as to what is going on. Never have they seen Danni behave in such a way, with the exception of her daughter- Grace.  
"Ah Danni," Steve hesitantly. "Who is this guy? And how do you know him?"  
At Steve's question Danni released Adam from her hold. As she turned to her co-workers she was obviously nervous. She didn't know they will react to the information that she will soon share.  
Bracing herself with Adam holding her hand and giving her the encouragement she needed to share his complete and truthful identity to the rest of the 5-0 taskforce.  
"Um guys I am going to need you to stay calm with what I am going to tell you."  
Steve, Chin and Kono were nervous as to what their was about to say.   
"Guys I would like for you to meet Detective Adam Noshimuri,"stated Danni in a rush as she closed her eyes to brace for impact.  
"I'm sorry but did you just say Detective Noshimuri?" asked Kono in shock.  
"As in related to Hiro Noshimuri?" asked Chin, his eyes wide with shock.  
Steve's mouth was hanging open with no sound coming out. He was in complete and total shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouch cliff hanger

**Author's Note:**

> Be kind with reviews


End file.
